


Je suis Rena-rouge

by Mindow



Series: Recueil d'OS de Mindow [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Français, Français | French, Friendzone, Reveal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindow/pseuds/Mindow
Summary: “Alya, tu me fais marcher!”Ça lui faisait mal de ne pas pouvoir dire la vérité à Alya, mais elle était bien obligée. Si elle se laissait aller et lui avouait son secret, la bloggeuse serait en danger. Si le Papillon était assez cruel pour saccager toute une ville pour exaucer son voeu, il n’hésiterait sans doute pas à torturer une adolescente si ça lui permettait de découvrir l’identité d’un de ses ennemis. Alors malgré son irrépressible envie de partager son secret avec Alya, elle devrait se taire. Du moins jusqu’à ce que le Papillon soit hors d’état de nuire, ce qu’elle espérait être un événement qui arriverait sous peu. Quand ça arriverait - parce que ça arriverait, Ladybug n’avait aucun doute là dessus - elle pourrait enfin ne plus avoir de secret pour celle qu’elle aimait.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Recueil d'OS de Mindow [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130780
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Je suis Rena-rouge

**Author's Note:**

> Suis-je en retard?
> 
> Pas du tout.
> 
> Il est 22 heures au Québec. (Au moment où je reposte cet OS sur AO3, il est 9 heure le Mercredis. Mais chut)
> 
> Donc, encore Mardi.
> 
> Je suis juste... à la dernière minute.
> 
> Enfin non, mais je ne vais pas m'amuser à attendre 23 heures 59 minutes juste pour dire que je l'ai posté à la dernière minute.
> 
> Mes excuses, j'ai un peu botchée la fin et la réécriture à cause de ça.
> 
> Mais c'est un Alyanette joyeux!
> 
> Vraiment cette fois!
> 
> J'ai eu envie au moins 5 fois de le changer en Marix ou de faire une fin triste, mais j'ai tenue bon.
> 
> Je réclame une médaille!

“Je suis Rena-rouge.”  
Marinette ne put s’empêcher de rire devant l’air grave avec lequel Alya lui avait révélée cette information capitale sans savoir qu’elle était déjà au courant.  
Mais bien sûr, le regard interloqué que posa cette dernière sur elle la fit regretter son manque de contrôle presque aussitôt. Comment pouvait-elle se sortir de cette situation plus que délicate?  
Sa meilleure amie était intelligente - malgré la facheuse habitude qu’elle avait à ne jamais vérifier ses sources - et elle ne croirait pas n’importe quelle excuse. D’ailleurs, Marinette s’étonnait toujours qu’elle n’ait pas encore découvert ce qu’elle faisait durant les attaques d’akumas.  
“Qu’est-ce qu’il y a? Je te jure que c’est vrai!”  
Marinette sauta sur l’occasion et aggrava volontairement son rire.  
“Alya, tu me fais marcher!”  
Ça lui faisait mal de ne pas pouvoir dire la vérité à Alya, mais elle était bien obligée. Si elle se laissait aller et lui avouait son secret, la bloggeuse serait en danger. Si le Papillon était assez cruel pour saccager toute une ville pour exaucer son voeu, il n’hésiterait sans doute pas à torturer une adolescente si ça lui permettait de découvrir l’identité d’un de ses ennemis. Alors malgré son irrépressible envie de partager son secret avec Alya, elle devrait se taire. Du moins jusqu’à ce que le Papillon soit hors d’état de nuire, ce qu’elle espérait être un événement qui arriverait sous peu. Quand ça arriverait - parce que ça arriverait, Ladybug n’avait aucun doute là dessus - elle pourrait enfin ne plus avoir de secret pour celle qu’elle aimait.  
“Mais je te le jure, je suis vraiment Rena-rouge! Et si je te l’ai dis ce n’est pas pour que tu te moques de moi, mais pour que tu m’aides!”  
Marinette cessa aussitôt sa comédie et reprit son sérieux, bien trop vite pour sa crédibilité.  
“Tu as besoin de mon aide? Pourquoi? Tu es en danger?!”  
Coupant court à ses questions, Alya fit un geste de ses deux mains pour lui intimer de se calmer et dit :  
“Mais non, calmes toi! Euh…” elle s’interrompit un instant, signe de sa gêne que Marinette ne put pas ne pas remarquer. “C’est peut-être égoïste de révéler mon identité héroïque pour ça, mais je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire. Et puis… Ladybug m’a autorisée à révéler le fait que j’étais Rena-rouge à Nino - ou plutôt l’a fait à ma place - du temps qu’on était ensemble, alors je me dis que ça ne doit pas être si grave. Après tout, tu es ma meilleure amie et je sais que tu ne me trahirais pour rien au monde.”  
D’un geste Marinette l’invita silencieusement à continuer, sans relever le “tu es ma meilleure amie” qu’elle avait bien trop entendue pour continuer d’être blessée.  
“Et du coup… je suis désolée, c’est un peu gênant. Je… je suis amoureuse de Ladybug.”  
Marinette ne sut pas si elle devait sauter de joie ou pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. D’un côté, celle qu’elle aimait l’aimait en retour. Mais d’un autre elle ne pourrait pas accepter ses sentiments sans la mettre en danger, chose qu’elle ne ferait pour rien au monde. Même pour leur permettre une idylle.  
Mais peut-être que quand le Papillon serait vaincu, elle pourrait.  
“Oh.” fit-elle innocemment. “Et… elle le sait? Est-ce que c’est réciproque?  
Alya se prit la tête entre les mains avant de répondre.  
“Non, elle ne le sait pas. Et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Je sais que si elle m’aime et qu’on finit par sortir ensemble, on se mettrait mutuellement en danger. Je… je ne veux pas courir ce risque. Elle a déjà tant sur les épaules. Mais… je l’aime et je ne pourrait pas faire taire mes sentiments indéfiniment. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire!”  
Qu’Alya s’inquiète pour elle touchait Marinette. Cependant, elle fut aussi attristée par sa déclaration qui ne faisait que rendre les tourments qu’elle endurait elle même plus concrets. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment l’aider, sachant qu’elle se posait exactement les mêmes questions quotidiennement.  
“Tu sais que je ne suis pas la plus qualifiée pour donner des conseils en amour.” dit-elle avec un sourire plus qu’artificiel. “D’habitude, c’est plutôt toi qui me coach.”  
Alya soupira.  
“Je sais. C’est juste que comme ça fait pas mal de temps que tu ne me parles plus d’Adrien, j’ai cru que la situation avait peut-être évoluée et que tu serais disposée à m’aider.”  
Malgré son intelligence, sur ce coup là Alya avait tout faux. Si Marinette semblait plus à l’aise avec le beau mannequin et ne parlait plus de lui à ses amies, C’était parce qu’elle avait tout simplement renoncée à l’idée de sortir avec lui quand elle s’était rendu compte des sentiments qu’elle avait pour celle qui était assise à côté d’elle en classe.  
“Je ne l’aime plus.” dit-elle sans réfléchir.  
“Hein?” fit Alya. “Pourquoi tu ne m’en as pas parlé?”  
“Parce que… J’aime quelqu’un d’autre.” continua Marinette, décidant d’aller au bout. De toute façon, il était déjà trop tard pour reculer.  
“Qui ça?! Allez, je veux des détails!” S’enquit Alya, l’air d’avoir complètement oubliée sa peine de coeur.  
“Euh… toi?” Cela paru plus comme une question que comme une affirmation.  
Alya sursauta et ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes. Puis elle posa sa main sur son coeur et prit un air désolé.  
“Oh Marinette, je suis désolée mais…”  
Marinette coupa court à ses excuses.  
“Je sais, tu aimes Ladybug. Tu viens de me le dire. C’est juste que je ne veux pas te mentir et que je tiens à être franche avec toi.”  
Et c’était vrai. Du moins aussi franche que possible, ce qui voulait dire lui parler de tout à l’exception de ce qui avait rapport avec son rôle d’héroïne. Ce qui revenait à ne pas lui en dire tant que ça, au final.  
Seulement elle espérait que cette confession ne changerait rien à leur amitié.  
Alya ne répondit pas et Marinette décida de mettre fin à se silence gênant.  
“Je crois que je vais y aller. Au revoir Alya.”  
Puis elle se leva du banc où elles étaient assises depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant et partit en directement de sa maison, qui était juste à côté.

 *******

Après s’être faite friendzonée, il y a plusieurs choses qu’une adolescente normale aurait pu faire.  
Certaines se seraient simplement affalée sur leur lit pour pleurer. D’autres auraient tenté de noyer leur chagrin dans la nourriture, les jeux vidéos ou les livres. D’autres encore se seraient submergées de devoir dans l’espoir que ça suffise à effacer leur peine.  
Mais malheureusement, Marinette n’était pas normale. Ce qui voulait dire que quand un akumatisé frappa à peine était-elle arrivée chez elle, elle du se transformer et partir au combat. Évidemment, elle doutait que le Papillon accepterait de prendre une pause parce qu’elle avait le coeur brisé.  
Alors elle y alla et retrouva son partenaire, reconnaissante que sa transformation ait effacées les rougeurs de ses yeux. Grâce à cela, Chat noir ne se douta de rien.  
“Bien le bonjour ma lady!” la salua-t-il gaiement. “Comment vas-tu en cette belle journée?”   
“Très bien!” mentit Ladybug avec un sourire qui manquait de conviction. “J’ai hâte d’en découdre!”

S’en suivit un combat plus que simple. Heureusement, leur ennemi avait été clément et s’était contenté d’akumatiser monsieur Pigeon une énième fois.  
Une poignée de minutes après le début du combat, l’héroïne coccinelle put donc réparer le peu de dégâts qu’avait causés l’akumatisé et effectuer son geste rituel avec son coéquipier.  
“Bien joué!” fit-elle.  
Chat noir brandit lui aussi son poing en prononçant la même phrase que sa partenaire puis s’enfuit par les toits, laissant sa coéquipière seule et en proie au désespoir.  
Elle partit donc elle aussi pour retourner chez elle et enfin pouvoir digérer le fait de s’être faite rejeter. Elle pensait pouvoir enfin avoir la paix, mais apparemment le destin était contre elle puisqu’à peine détransformée elle entendit des coups à la trappe de sa chambre, suivit de sa mère qui cria “Marinette, tu as de la visite!”  
La jeune femme partit donc ouvrir, curieuse de qui ça pouvait être et soulagée que cette personne ne soit pas entrée dans sa chambre pendant qu’elle se détransformait.  
Elle eut la surprise de s’apercevoir que son mystérieux visiteur n’était autre qu’Alya. Après le malaise que devait avoir créé leur dernière conversation, Marinette ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’elle tienne à la revoir si tôt. En vérité, elle pensait même avoir de la difficulté à se représenter devant la jeune bloggeuse à l’école demain.  
Alors… pourquoi sa meilleure amie était-elle là?  
La réponse ne vint pas tout de suite car la première chose qu’Alya fit une fois entrée fut de l’enlacer, ce qui ne faisait qu’approfondir sa confusion.  
“Comment j’ai pu ne pas le remarquer plus tôt?” fit la jeune bloggeuse, semblant décidée à perdre totalement Marinette.  
C’en fut trop pour elle, alors elle demanda :  
“Te rendre compte de quoi? Et pourquoi tu es venue me voir? J’aurais pensé que…”  
Alya la fit taire d’une façon totalement inattendue.  
“Que tu es Ladybug.”  
Marinette recula promptement et ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes.  
“Q… quoi? Ladybug? Pourquoi j’aurais un quelconque rapport avec Ladybug? Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, ahah?” dit-elle sur un ton tout sauf naturel.  
Comme pour protester, Alya écarta une mèche de cheveux noirs de jais d’une des oreilles de Marinette, dans un geste qui la fit frissonner et la gratifia d’une couleur s’approchant dangereusement du rouge cramoisi.  
“Je suis désolée de t’avoir rejetée, j’aurais dû m’apercevoir que tu étais celle que j’aimais depuis le début. J’ai été idiote.”  
À l’entente de cette phrase, l’alter ego de Ladybug aurait pu paniquer. Son coeur aurait pu se serrer et son cerveau aurait put se mettre en route pour trouver au plus vite un échappatoire.  
Mais à l’inverse, Marinette se sentit simplement légère. Enfin, elle ne serait plus forcée de cacher quelque chose d’aussi énorme que sa double identité à celle qu’elle aimait. Enfin, elle pourrait être totalement franche avec elle. Enfin, elles pourraient vivre heureuses ensembles.  
Et si le papillon venait à découvrir leur idylle, Marinette protégerait Alya.  
Toute crainte envolée, elle était désormais sûre qu’elle y arriverait.  
Elles pourraient vivre heureuses ensemble, c’était une certitude.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous voyez?
> 
> Joyeux et mignon.
> 
> Bon, je sais pertinemment que le Papillon va finir par découvrir leur amour et va kidnapper Alya pour finir par la tuer accidentellement, obligeant Bunnyx à remonter le temps pour que Marinette ne se fasse pas akumatiser suite à ça et ouvrant la porte sur un Marix comme je les aimes.
> 
> Mais ce qui est posté est du Alyanette mignon.
> 
> C'est déjà pas mal, non?
> 
> D'ailleurs je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié d'expliquer comment Alya a fait le rapprochement entre Marinette et Ladybug ;-;
> 
> Mais bon, flemme de corriger ça. Vous trouverez vous même 🥱
> 
> À demain pour un Marigami si tout se passe bien (●'◡'●)


End file.
